


Ties

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Funeral, Hurt, Introspection, Onesided shura kirigakure/fujimoto shirou, Other, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. Tears were for the weak. He'd always hated tears anyway. "What good's cryin' gonna do?" He'd say with that familiar raised eyebrow. She hated that eyebrow. "You're just gonna ruin your makeup and blur your vision."Like any of that mattered.Whumptober: Abandoned
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Kirigakure Shura
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Ties

She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. Tears were for the weak. He'd always hated tears anyway. "What good's cryin' gonna do?" He'd say with that familiar raised eyebrow. She hated that eyebrow. "You're just gonna ruin your makeup and blur your vision."

  
At least it was raining. She'd never cared one way or the other about rain but it was nice to have an excuse for any muss in her makeup. Not that water would affect her much. She'd long since learned the value of waterproof. An exorcist couldn't anticipate when they'd get wet. It was better to be prepared.

  
The priest - Nagatomo? - wouldn't stop talking. He droned on and on as if that was what the old man would want. He'd despised the pomp and circumstances and formality of it all. He'd been chaotic even when he pretended not to be.

  
Cold and calculating. Detached. Focused. She could come up with a dozen similiar words to define him but he'd just raise that damned eyebrow and laugh. He'd proudly declare himself an enigma, as if any man had ever been one.

  
She could see two teens hanging around the tombstone. She knew the monastery had taken in a pair of abandoned boys and it was a comical thought. He'd never been the parental type. You were supposed to be bright, and kind, and... there. He was strong, forceful, demanding and somehow untouchable. Caring, perhaps, in a detached, careful, way. 

  
She hadn't seen him since she was a child. Well, nearly. She didn't count that strange interaction. It hadn't been about her. It had just been a request. A need she could possibly meet.

  
He was a taker. Hell, he'd even taken her. He just couldn't give. Not that it mattered. She was used to being alone. She'd gotten his message loud and clear. "Go and do your own thing. Leave me out of your plans."

  
Don't be ridiculous. That's what he'd said. Ridiculous. The entire dream she'd had, so utterly ridiculous. Marriage and family weren't meant for her. It didn't matter how big her boobs got, he'd never return her-

  
He'd never returned anyones feelings. At least she could take solace in that.

  
Yukio strolled away leaving his twin behind. The dark haired boy hunched his shoulders and pulled his worn coat closer. Everything about his posture spoke of guilt and rejection. He'd never spottered her, probably didn't see Mephisto standing to his right. He didn't seem to realize anything was going on in the world around him.

  
He'd be annoyed by that. "Eyes open, kid." He'd say with that irritated gruff before he laughed.

  
It wasn't fair! He'd left her, kicked her to the curb like she was garbage. She hadn't been worth his time but those twins were worth taking in. She could just go to hell, but only after she taught them the sword. As if Yukio would ever take instructions from her. If his twin was anything like him she'd have better luck beating him with the sword.

  
It was getting colder. She'd had to wear a full uniform so she didn't stand out. She doubted Yukio would appreciate her presence. Not that she cared. She didn't, of course. She just didn't want to embarass him at a funeral. It was poor form. 

  
He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to live to an old age and get crotchetier. She was the one that was supposed to die first. The utter bastard had broken the deal again. He'd left her in a way that was more than permanent. It was final and there was no going back. That would be her final conversation. Teach him the sword. A stupid request. Just like everyone else. He was gone leaving nothing but memories she'd relieve in the dark nights. He'd just be another story she told herself. 

  
It shouldn't be possible for the same person to break your heart twice. It shouldn't be possible to be abandoned twice. 

  
The rain kept coming, cold and indifferent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Shura's quote about creating ties. 
> 
> And I'm stretching my wings with this by not writing from Ryuuji's pov. It's weird y'all


End file.
